rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MontagnaMagica
Hello! Welcome to my talk page! Please post any questions, comments, or suggestions on this page. That's a shame Mont, I quite liked your ridiculously large talk page! :) Bot editing I have installed AWB on my laptop, and am trying to use it to purge the worthless Category:Categories. It doesn't seem to be working, even though I added myself to the list of users permitted to use AWB on this wiki. What am I doing wrong? Do I need an account with the "bot" flag set? — RobertATfm (talk) 13:26, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, sorted it. I have an account flagged as a bot, and AWB under that account is busy purging "Categories". I will probably next use it to change "Roller Coasters" to "Roller coasters". — RobertATfm (talk) 23:17, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi MontagnaMagic! Thanks for getting back to me :) Cool- I can create a test page. Is it okay if I create a temporary portal page on your wiki to show you my ideas? It will be easier to transfer what you like/don't like. Let me know what you think and I'll get started! Thanks :) Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 16:57, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Montagna Magic!! I finished the test for the main page here, if you want to check it out and give me any feedback. I also created a new logo and background to go along with the new look on my Sandbox wiki here! What do you think? Thanks for giving me the chance to make some updates :)! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 20:30, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Great, thanks! Let me know if you want me to transfer everything over :) Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:39, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Montagna Magic! Just following up-- did you talk to the other admins yet? Thanks :)! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 17:21, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Judgement call needed Earlier today (GMT time zone), I banned a user for what looked to me like blatant vandalism (flagging the Revolution, the world's first Schwartzkopf Shuttle Loop and opened nearly 40 years ago, as still being "under construction"). I have since had a message from an IP editor claiming that this was a good-faith edit (apparently the status change was supposed to be "SBNO"). I think someone more knowledgeable than I about US coasters should review this action and decide if this user should be unblocked. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:17, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, thanks for telling me why I was blocked then un-blocked. I was really confused! I didn't know that there was a SBNO status, so I'll be sure to use that from now on. PS-I'm excited for the new Revolution too! ✰✰✰ ⓅⓄⓄⓀⒾⒺⓁⓊⓋ ⒷⓇⓊⒽ ✰✰✰ 02:13, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Goliath Hello. I am sorry aout this, but I deleted some info on the Goliath page. Why is it that after I write something new, it turns it into an infobox? Once it is one of those, I can't figure out how to link! Thanks! Goliath six flags over georgia to be exact! ;-) Hi! Thanks for reading this. I have seen on several pages that users have added POVs on infoboxes. I have tried and tried, but I am unable to figure this out. Thanks! Rubiksboy73 (talk) 23:19, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think most of the POVs you have noticed were already in the articles, but didn't show because the links were in the old Video: format (which no longer works), so having read a summary of an edit in which one such link was manually corrected, I did as suggested in that summary and ran my bot to correct all the others (over 400 of them as it turned out, I don't recall the exact number). As for adding new POVs, I added the one for "The New Revolution" to the "Dare Devil Dive" article using the "Add features and media"->"Video" button which is available on all edit pages, at least in source mode. If you want to know how adding the video to the infobox (or indeed anything else) is done, you can always look at the page source to see for yourself (even if the article is locked, there will be a "View source" option replacing "Edit"). — RobertATfm (talk) 04:09, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm back Hi Montagna, this is Firestar25, I don't know if you remember me but I started editing on this wiki a few years ago and I kinda just stopped after awhile, and I remember that you helped me a lot with my editing. I just wanted to say hello and ask how the wiki is doing, I am currently relearning how to work wiki haha, message me anytime Firestar25 01:58, April 25, 2016 (UTC)